Talk:MG3KWS/@comment-35379588-20180422202107/@comment-32128783-20180423030039
I still argue the MG3 is too powerful. Here's the essay. 'Rebuttal' 1. Shots-To-Kill is not really worth mentioning, as it is Time-To-Kill that's more important. TTK is the fastest in its class regarding body shots, which means not only is it quite powerful, it's easier to achieve maximum lethality for any user. You don't need to aim for the head to better weapon performance. It is also user-friendly, given the weapon's statistics.* Regardless of skill level, the MG3 is extremely effective is most situations. 2. Although it is easy to waste ammunition, the MG3 has a high total ammunition amount and ammunition is fairly common. 2.5 It does kick up a little, but it's very minute. Per-shot recoil is quite low, so tap-firing is very easy. It fires the same round as the M60, so having a little bit more recoil arguably seems ok to ask for. 3. Shotguns do counter it if a user is quick to the draw and actually hits the target with enough pellets (and if hit registration is on your side - thanks Australian Internet). They are a fair counter and I do argee with that. Snipers aren't necessarily counters but outclass anything at long range. However, compared to automatic weapons, the MG3 still boasts a low TTK, even at longer ranges. It still remains effective. 4. It's easier to hit moving targets with the MG3 than other weapons. The user's skill just means they can hit moving targets better regardless of the weapon being used. 'Arguments' Although a user's skill, to an extent, does effect their performance, some weapons will make a significant difference in user performance. Give a good player an AUG HBAR and they will do well. Give them a SCAR-HAMR and they'll do better. This also applies to a noob. They will do better with the better weapon. This is the case with the MG3. I for example, picked it up and proceeded to go on a 10 kill streak before dying. I died to a shotgun funnily enough. The MG3 is just a superior weapon, in terms of Damage-Per-Second, Time-To-Kill, Rate-of-Fire and even Recoil to an extent. Its downsides such as longer reload time, smaller magazine size and even muzzle flash do not make the weapon that harder to use. They are easy to counter, via user input (playstyle/tactics to combat reload time and magazine size. User's own recoil control) and attachments (recoil control, muzzle flash). But even then without attachments, it's still easy to use and do well with. * Run a Muzzle Brake, Flash Hider, MARS Sight (So higher optical housing mitigates muzzle flash) Angled Grip, Stubby Grip. * Run a good secondary for when you run dry. * Play mostly in CQC to mid-ranged combat. The Rank unlock also doesn't matter as much. (Stylis needs to move away from using a DOOM tier system of where higher ranked weapons are better. People with better skill cannot just use the completely OP weapons, as well as people buying these weapons. I will be making a post on the weapon buying and how this connects to weapon balancing) 'Conclusion' The MG3 is OP. Having superior statistics, less hindering downsides and being user-friendly makes for an arguably OP weapon. The slower reload time and smaller magazine size don't do much to hinger the MG3's (and Vectors) ability to kill. (* Footnote) Vector also shares this trait and is also OP. It, like the MG3, is too powerful and user friendly, meaning any user is able to outgun you at most ranges given it's TTK and low recoil.